Luftëtaret Mace
Luftëtaret Mace (Cat Warriors) is the 2nd Albanian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. It was dubbed by "Jess" Discographic and currently airs on Digitalb's Çufo and Bang Bang channels. Unlike other Mew Mew dubs, this version dubs from the Italian version's script, despite using Japanese footage. Name Changes Since this version dubs from the Italian script, the Italian dubbed names were used, although there are some slight changes. *Ichigo Momomiya - Luleshtrydhe Momomiya/Mjau Shtrydhe (Strawberry Momomomiya/Mew Berry, pronounced Loo-le-sh-troo-th-eh.) *Minto Aizawa - Minë Aizawa/Mjau Mina (Mina Aizawa/Mew Mina) *Retasu Midorikawa - Lori Midorikawa/Mjau Lori (Lory Midorikawa/Mew Lory) *Bu-Ling Huang - Padi Wong/Mjau Padi (Paddy Wong/Mew Paddy) *Zakuro Fujiwara - Pam Fujiwara *Masaya Aoyama - Mark Aoyama *Ryou Shirogane - Ryan Shirogame *Keiichiro Akasaka - Kyle Akasaka *Masha - Mash *Quiche - Gish *Blue Knight - Cavaliere Blu (Ep. 17 & 18), Kalorësi Blu (Rest of the series.) *Deep Blue - Blu E Thell (Deep Blue) Episode List Season 1 *Episode 1 - Vogëlushja Mjau në Qytet (Little Mew in Town) *Episode 2 - Anëtarja e Dytë Mjau (The Second Mew Member) *Episode 3 - Fantazma e Pishinës (The Pool Ghost) *Episode 4 - Veprimi Prej Luani (Lion of Action) *Episode 5 - Gjimnastika (Gymnastics) *Episode 6 - Festë Vetëm Për Vajzat Mjau (A Party Only for the Mew Girls) *Episode 7 - Majmuni Vëzhgues! Majmuni Mjau (Monkey See! Monkey Mew) *Episode 8 - Fjalët e Liqenit (Words of the Lake) *Episode 9 - Dëshiron të Kërcesh? (Do You Want to Dance?) *Episode 10 - Hollivud Mjau-Mjau - Pjesa e Parë (Hollywood Mew Mew - Part 1) *Episode 11 - Zbutja e Anëtares Mjau - Pjesa e Dytë (Taming the Mew Fellowship - Part 2) *Episode 12 - Muza Kryesore e Skuadrës Mjau (The Main Mew Team's Muse) *Episode 13 - Sërisht Sërisht Turpërim (Shamed Again & Again) *Episode 14 - Fluturat janë të Frikshme (Butterflies are Freaky) *Episode 15 - Heroi Është me Skuadrën Mjau (The Hero is With the Mew Team) *Episode 16 - Libri i Dashurisë (Books of Love) *Episode 17 - Një Kalorës për tu Mbajtur Mend - Pjesa e Parë (A Knight to Remember - Part 1) *Episode 18 - Kalorësi im me një Parzmore Blu - Pjesa e Dytë (My Knight in Blue Armor - Part 2) *Episode 19 - Një Vajzë me Qëllime! (A Girl With a Purpose!) *Episode 20 - Vajza më e Mirë e Vitit! (Best Daughter of the Year!) *Episode 21 - Një Zog Fluturon nga Foleja Mjau Mjau (A Bird Flies From the Mew Mew Nest) *Episode 22 - Përgjimi - Mirupafshim Verë (Interrupted - Good-Bye Summer) / Urgjencë te Detyrëve (Homework Emergency)* *Episode 23 - Admirueset e Drejtueseve të Skuadrëa Mjau-Mjau (Admirers of the Mew Mew Team's Leaders) *Episode 24 - Dimantet janë Armiqtë më të Këqinj të një Vajze (Diamonds are a Girl's Most Evil Enemy) *Episode 25 - Gjuetia për Ujin-Kristal - Pjesa e Parë (Hunting for Aqua Crystal - Part 1) *Episode 26 - Gjendra e Rrezikut! - Pjesa e Dytë (A Major Challenge - Part 2) *The first title, which was taken from the Japanese version, is what was written on episode 22's title card. However the 2nd, taken from the Italian dub, is what was spoken to be the episode title when the title card appears. Season 2 * Episode 27 - Unë Të Dua (I Love You) * Episode 28 - Panik Maceje! Celësi i Misterit Ështët Puthja e Saj! (Cat Panic! The Key to the Mystery is Her Kiss) * Episode 29 - Një Dashuri e Ndaluar? Unë Kuptoj Gjuhën e Maceve! (A Forbidden Love? I Can Understand Cat Language!) * Episode 30 - Ji i Sinqertë! Dashuria e Pathënë ne Sferën e Kristalit! (Be Honest! Unspoken Love in the Crystal Ball!) * Episode 31 - Babai Kthehet. Një Ndeshje për Luleshtrydhen! (Father's Back. A Match for Luleshtrydhe!) * Episode 32 - Lufta e Princeshës. Heroi Nuk Mund të Blihet me Pagesë (Princess War. A Hero Cannot be Bought for Money) * Episode 33 - Një i Fejuar Shfaqet. Fati Martesor i Padit?! (A Fiancé Appears. Paddy's Fated Marriage?!) * Episode 34 - Ajo që ka me Shumë Rëndesi Është Aftësia për të Besuar te Dikush (What Matters Most is the Ability to Trust Someone) * Episode 35 - Mos qaj. Vogëlushja e Vetmuar Momoka (Don't Cry. Lonely Little Momoka) * Episode 36 - E Kaluara e Shirogames. Sekreti i Lindjes së Projektit Mjau-Mjau! (Shirogame's Past. The Secret Birth of Project Mew Mew!) * Episode 37 - Loti Ndriçues. Duke Festuar Krishtlindjet Bashkë (The Shining Tear. Celebrating Christmas Together) * Episode 38 - Mrekullia e Natës së Gëzueshme!(Miracle of the Joyful Night!) * Episode 39 - Ëndrra e Vjedhur. Kurthi i Ëmbël i Livandos (Stolen Dream. Sweet Trap of Lavender) * Episode 40 - Duke u Bërë Shoqe? Padi në rrezik të Madh! (Becoming Friends? Paddy in Great Danger!) * Episode 41 - Era Sjell Lumturi. Lutja e Përzemërt (The Wind Brings Happiness. A Heartfelt Prayer) * Episode 42 - Mëdyshja e Pamit. Mbesin Katër Vajza Mjau-Mjau Tani? (Pam's Hesitation. Only 4 Mew Mew Girls Remain Now?) * Episode 43 - Mike apo Armike? (Friend or Enemy?) * Episode 44 - Qyteti Kthehet në një Pyll! Kush e Mbroj Buzëqeshjen e Luleshtrydhës? (The City Turns Into a Forest! Who Protects Luleshtrydhe's Smile?) * Episode 45 - Gjëagjëza Zbulohet! E Vërteta për Kalorësin Blu! (The Riddle Solved! The Truth About the Blue Knight!) * Episode 46 - Përforcimi! Të Mbrojmë Tokën së Bashku (Reinforcement! Protect the Earth Together!) * Episode 47 - Fuqia e Dashurisë! Unë do të Mbroj Kalorësin Blu (The Power of Love! I Will Protect the Blue Knight) * Episode 48 - Labirinti dhe Dimensioni Tjetër! Loja e Gishit! (Labyrinth of Another Dimension! Gish's Game!) * Episode 49 - Zgjimi i Blusë! Një Tjetër Fytyrë! (Blue Awakening! Another Face!) * Episode 50 - Gjykimi i Luleshtrydhes! Unë Jam një Mjau-Mjau! (Luleshtrydhe's Trial! I'm a Mew Mew!) * Episode 51 - Beteja Finale! Unë Besoj në Buzëqeshjen Tënde! (Final Battle! I Believe in Your Smile!) * Episode 52 - Do të të Shërbejmë për të Ardhmen e Tokës! (For the Future of the Earth, We Will Serve You!) Music Despite dubbing from the Italian version, the opening is in Japanese while the Japanese ending is cut off for the first 20 episodes. Starting in episode 21, the ending sequence is played in full, along with them dubbing the episode previews. Also, due to not having a complete vocal-less track, some music from the original soundtrack is added to the episodes, along with music from other shows, making some of the background music weirdly mixed. Weapon & Attack Names This version dubs from the Italian version's script, so most of the Italian names and terms were used in the show. Although, the attack names were changed a bit. Mjau Shtrydhe (Mew Berry): * 1st Weapon: Shiriti i Zemrës (Heart's Ribbon) * 1st Attack: Rrezet e Dritës... Në Sulm! (Rays of Light... Attack!) * 2nd Weapon: Shiriti i Zemrës + Krahët e Zemrës (Heart's Ribbon + Heart's Wings) * 2nd Attack: Rrezet e Dritës... Shkëlqimi Maksimal! (Rays of Light... Maximum Shine!) * 3rd Weapon: Ujit Mjau (Mew Aqua) (Ep. 26), Zemrë Kristalit (Crystal Heart) (Ep. 43) * 3rd Attack: Forcë të Ujit! (Aqua Power!) (Ep. 26), Mjau Minë * Weapon: Zemra e Minës (Mina's Heart) * Attack: Harku në Veprim! (Bow in Action!) Mjau Lory * Weapon: Shiriti i Lorit (Lory's Ribbon) * Attack: Rryma e Ujit! (Water Current!) Mjau Paddy * Weapon: Zilkë të Padit (Paddy's Bell) * Attack: Energjia e Lëvizjës (Energy of Movement!) Mjau Pam: * Weapon:Kamzhiku e Pamit (Pam's Whip) * Attack: Shiriti e Energjisë! (Ribbon of Energy!) Voice Actors * Luleshtrydhe Momomiya - Laura Nezha * Mina Aizawa - Eneida Rabdishta * Lory Midorikawa - Suela Xhonuzi * Paddy Wong - Megi Mysliu * Pam Fujiwara - Klodiana Keco (Ep. 10), Anisa Dervishi (Ep. 11 onwards) * Mark Aoyama - Erion Dushi * Ryan Shirogane - Jorke Broka * Kyle Akasaka - Ilir Kazaferi * Gish - Devis Muka * Pie - Lorenc Kaja * Tart - Kjara Hokja (Ep. 13 - 35 & first scene of 47), Erken Meço (Ep. 37 - 52) * Kalorësi Blu (Blue Knight) - Jorke Broka '''(Ep. 17 - 30) & Erion Dushi (Ep. 38 - 52) * Blu E Thell (Deep Blue) - '''Anila Bisha (Ep. 2 - 45), Valdrin Hasani (Ep. 46 - 52) * Sakura Momomiya - Jeta Shkurti * Shintaro Momomiya - Dritan Boriçi Trivia * While the Albanian Mew Mew Power dub translated most of their episode titles from the Italian version, this dub, despite dubbing fully from the Italian version, translated episode titles from the English dub for the first half of the series. They translate the Japanese titles for the 2nd half. * Ryou's/Ryan's last name is mistranslated as "Shirogame" in this dub. * Lorenc Kaja is the only VA to voice in both Albanian dubs. He voiced Tarb in the MMP dub and then voiced Pie in this dub. Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations